Trip to Olympus: Chapter 3
Please comment on my story! I really want to know what everyone thinks! Please don't put any bad words in your comments though. Even if they are bleeped out, it still makes me uncomfortable with the fact that you were trying to use them! Enjoy! Chapter 3: I Turn My Substitute and Her Friends to Dust I told Sophia that I’d see her later, and I headed off down the hall to go take my first exam today. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat. I soon noticed someone sitting next to me that I didn’t recognize. Obviously this stranger was a girl because the school is an all girl school, but I had never seen her before today. The girl had long, auburn hair that went half way down her back. Her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown and her skin was pale. I had a strange feeling but I couldn’t describe it and it definitely wasn’t the bad feeling that I had when I got off the bus. “Who are you?” I asked her. “My name is Celestina May,” she answered. “Why haven’t I seen you before today, then?” I asked. I heard her muttering to herself something about a plan not working out too well. “Are you sure you haven’t seen me before?” she asked. I thought through everything that had happened this year, but I didn’t remember ever seeing this girl before. “I’m positive.” She muttered to herself again. Before she could say anything else to me, the teacher walked into the room and started talk to us about our exam. I met up with Sophia at lunch and we headed to the biology lab to take our second and final exam for the day. When we reached the room, I saw Celestina, the girl who claimed to have been at school all year and another girl that I didn’t recognize, but apparently Sophia did. The second girl had long hair like Celestina except for the fact that she had black hair instead of auburn. “Who is the girl with the black hair?” I asked Sophia. “That’s Rose Stone. Who’s the girl next to her?” “That’s Celestina May. I’m guessing they both came here together for some reason. Everyone else thinks that they’ve been here all year, but I don’t,” I said. We sat down and the teacher came into the room. She must’ve been a sub because this wasn’t my biology teacher and I had never seen her before. “Hello class. My name is Mrs. Warren. Your teacher is… sick, so I will be giving you your exam,” the teacher told us. Everyone else seemed fine with this, but Sophia and I were uncomfortable with the idea like something inside of us was saying danger. The tests were handed out and the two of us rolled our eyes and began the test. I don’t know what we did but the next thing I knew my test was ripped out from under my hands. I looked up and I saw the substitute teacher standing over me, staring down at me, and ripping my test in half. Then she did the same with Sophia’s test. We exchanged confused looks. “You two,” Mrs. Warren said pointing to the two of us, “Come with me.” She started towards the door and we followed. No one else seemed to notice this except for Celestina and Rose, who were warily watching us exit the classroom. I decided to find out what was up with them later. When we got into the hallway, I asked, “What did we do wrong?” “Everything, demigod,” she growled. Demigod? Is that what she called me? I mean I knew that in Greek and Roman mythology, demigods were the children of the gods, but I didn’t actually believe in that stuff. Plus, I was pretty sure that I wasn’t a demigod because I had a mom and a dad. Suddenly, Mrs. Warren started growling like a dog about to attack, except she changed into some hag with wings. Then she made a strange noise that made it sound like she was trying to summon something. Unfortunately, that was exactly what she was doing. The floor started to rumble and two more flying hags shot up through the floor. One of them came at me with her razor sharp talons, but I side-stepped quickly, reached into the pocket of my uniform skirt, and pulled out a silver coin. I don’t know how I got it or what good it would do, but I had an unknown instinct to flip it into the air. When I caught it, it was no longer a coin, but a three-foot long bronze sword. The hag tried to attack me again, this time I swung the sword and sliced her in half. She exploded into yellow dust. The second hag attacked and I did the same thing and she, too, exploded into dust. Mrs. Warren the hag screeched. I thought she was going to attack me like the other two did, instead she turned toward Sophia and started flying to her. “Run, Sophia!” I yelled, but it didn’t help. Sophia was paralyzed and wouldn’t move, and I was too far away to help. The hag pushed Sophia through the floor like it wasn’t there. My best friend was gone. “NOOOOOOOOO!” I screamed. The ex-substitute teacher just laughed as if enjoying my scream. “One demigod down, one more to go. I will be rewarded greatly for this,” she said and she flew to attack me. When she got close enough, I swung my sword and sliced her in half. The hag screeched and exploded into dust like the other two. Just as that happened, I heard a door open up behind me. Celestina and Rose ran into the hallway with their weapons drawn, only to find me holding a bronze sword and everything covered in millions of particles of yellow dust. “What happened out here?” Celestina asked. “I think just I made the substitute teacher turn to dust,” I replied. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Trip to Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:Daughter of Poseidon118